undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underpants/SANESSS
'''SANESSSS', otherwise known as “'SAAASSSSS',” and sometimes “'SANESS',” is a very loud character that can be summoned by shouting and screaming the song Mogolovonio. He is always singing this song as it gets very annoying very fast. He was an alternate Sans made by the YouTuber Sr Pelo. Profile Origin SANESS was an April Fools joke made by Sr Pelo after people rushed him to make the Genocide Ending to his Undertale AU, Underpants. A very simple Origin for a very simple Character. He also makes a cameo appearance at the end of the Genocide Ending if you spare Sans. He kills real Sans with his bone gun and Bad Tom Blaster! Appearance SANESSS' appearance could literally be a joke version of the original version of Sans from Undertale. He has his blue flashing eye, a way too big smile, having one his hands abnormally big, and his appearance is like he is having a seizure. SANESSS moves around by moving up and down with his legs. He doesn't quite have a color yet, so he is currently black and white. One funny fact about SANESSS is that he is completely 2D and flat, so he has no side or diagonal views of his body. Personality SANESSS is just a singing glitch so much is not known about him yet. But he is known to be the loudest character ever, especially when he sings Mogolovonio. He is also a bit useful, as he can recover zombies back to humans by screaming. Every word he said is a loud shout and he never lowers down his volume. His catchphrase is 'DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?' instead of 'Do you wanna have a bad time?' Abilities SANESSS can manipulate his center of gravity and create minor black holes from his weight, stretchy limbs, can manipulate space, teleport, levitate, and a BIG Bone Gun. He rewinds time by 6 seconds every time he gets hit (happens automatically, undoes any damage done to him). SANESSS is so powerful that not even his own chara or the player even defeated him Mogolovonio Mogolovonio is required to SHOUT instead of sing when summoning SANESSS. Everyone can summon him using this technic. Lyrics *''DOEDE ADODOA DOA'' (x3) *''EA WA DEH A DUDUWADU WA DU WA'' (x3) *''DEH-DEH DEH DEH DEH- DUDU'' *''EHH DU DU DU (pu) DU DU'' *''EH DU DU DU DA DU EEE DU-UUU'' *''DU DU DU DUUU (pu) EE'' *''UU DEH UU DEH DEH DU-WU'' *''EHHH-EHHH-EHH!!!'' *''*SCREAMS AND SLAPS TABLE*'' *''*SLAPS TABLE* AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' *''DUU EU-U EH DEH DEH DEH'' *''*SLAPS TABLE* EAAHHHHH!!!!'' *''teah tuuuuuuuuuuuu'' *''eteatutuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'' *''tue teo teh toh teh teh teh toh ahhhhhhhhhhh'' *''teeeeeeeeeh toh etah'' *''duhduh duuh duuuh'' *''etah tah tuh teh teh teh tah duh duh duh'' *''tuuh teeh teh tooh tooolooo teh toh'' *''*VIOLENTLY SLAPS TABLE*'' *''AHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' In Battle See Sans/Underpants/SANESSS/In Battle. Gallery SANESS.png SANESSS.png SANNESS sprites.png -BOOM-.PNG SANESSS with a BIG Bone Gun.png BIG Bone Gun.png JOO WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM.png Underpants - Genocide Ending (APRIL FOOLS).jpg SANESS.gif ALL_THE_SANESS! - Edited.png|Underpants SANESSS sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 2016_-_1.jpg Variations There a come many variations of SANESSS in many AUs. *'Fell SANESSS': *'PAPEES': *'CHETTOOOO/CHARASSSS': *'TURROLLL': *'Error!SANESSS': *'SANESSTROSHITY': Gallery Fellpants SANESSS.png|Fellpants/Pantafell SANESSS PAPEES.png|Swappants/PantsSwap/UnderWears PAPESS/PAPEEROS Passivemogolovonio.jpg|PantsSwap/Swappants/UnderWears SANESSS Cheeto.png|Storypants/Storyshirts CHETTOOOO (CALMMM?!) pantsshift_charassss_by_dinobrian47-dau6e1k.jpg|Storypants/Storyshirts CHARASSSS ORROR SANESS.png|ORROR!SANESSS|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR79ZzCXPVQ ERRAOR SANESSS.jpg|ERRAOR!SANESSS ERROR SANESS.png|ERROR SANESSS outerpants_sanesss_by_emeraldhead-da5oq78.png|Outerpants SANESSS AFTERTOOL.jpg|Geno!SANESSS Gaster!SANESSS.jpg|Gaston!SANESSS ???.png|Reaper!SANESSS Fresh SANESS.jpg|Fresh!SANESSS tumblr_odabluGkh01ulm85po1_1280.png|EENK!SANESSS Tom Blaster!SANESSS.png|Tom Blaster!SANESSS ???.png|Seraphim!SANESSS HORROR SANS.png|Horrorpants/Horrorslacks SANESSS ALTERHATS TURROLLL.png|Alterpants/Alterhats TURROLLL SANESSTROCITY.png|HELP_pants SANESSTROSHITY Cross SANESSS.png|Cross!SANESSS Pony SANESSS.png|Pony SANESSS ???.png|TableFlipper REEULOOOOOOOO ???.png|Create!SANESSS Solarpants SANESSS.png|Solarpants SANESSS KILLOOOO MUHYUUUUU.png|Uxiepants KILLOOOO/MUHYUUUUU PERIDOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTS.png|PERIDOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTS BAD TOM Sylvester.png|Sylvester Blaster Jerry the Mouse.png|Jerry Blaster Spike the Dog.png|Spike Blaster Error Tom.jpg|Error!Tom Blaster BUTCH BLASTER.png|Butch Blaster TYKE BLASTER.png|Tyke Blaster Trivia *This is likely Sans when he is meme mode. *In the Genocide Ending where you found SANESSSS also in a other way other then if you spare Sans, he is seen in when Sans says " " he will start going back to Sans and then back to SANESSSS you have to pause the video and try to get lucky to be paused on SANESSSS it will be a bit easy if you just put it in 0.5/0.25 speed. Category:Characters Category:Underpants Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Cringe Category:Villains Category:Cancer Category:Crazy